


Basking in Your Light

by freakpeak



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Pretty Loki, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakpeak/pseuds/freakpeak
Summary: The Grandmaster loves giving Loki gifts.





	Basking in Your Light

Loki sat at the over lit vanity, the lights radiated heat like a dozen tiny suns, some kind of power source that he had never come across before. The lights should have washed him out, making him look pale and sick like others did but somehow they lit up his face and made him glow. The beams seemed to change detraction and circle him, he felt warm and weightless here.

He pulled his long black locks over his right shoulder and continued rubbing the silky cream over his skin, bringing it up his arm and over his left shoulder. It smelled like the calm right before a rain storm and seemed to disappear as it touched his body.

As he moved he felt the buzz in the air before the Grandmaster even walked in, he felt no need to cover himself or turn to greet him, the being was most likely sensing his welcoming thoughts already. He leaned forward to grab another of the countless glass bottles that called the vanity home. The robe pooled around and over his waist shifted, not exposing him fully but certainly not leaving anything to the imagination. He danced his fingers over each bottle, humming as they clinked together. He finally settled on a tiny purple one that had a silver cap.

The prince felt eyes on him as he uncapped the bottle and poured a silky oil into his palm, he rubbed it onto both hands before running his fingers through his hair. He worked it from his ends to the roots, it lifted and make his hair shine, defining his natural curls and making them full and wavy.

A whistle broke the silence and there were suddenly hands drawing up his arms, “Where have you been the last thousand years?” the teasing voice asked into his ear. Loki felt himself shiver but not from the cold, no matter how undressed he was he never felt cold on this planet.

Loki gave a small smile as the words sunk in, letting his hair fall over his face to cover it as he rolled his head slightly to the side, “Oh no, no, no. Don’t cover that face,” the white haired man reached over to tuck the dusky waves behind the others ear, lowering his other hand to the princes stomach. “It should be a crime to cover that face, I could make it a crime, you know?”

“You flatter me too mu-ah!” Loki’s reply was cut off as he felt soft lips touch his shoulder, working up his neck and behind his ear as the hand drifted to his lower stomach, finding dark curls there and running his fingers through them.

The Grandmaster smiled at Loki’s small breaths and quiet hums, kissing the others hair as he brought his hand back up and away from dangerous places. He could barely contain his anticipation of what he had in store, “I have a gift for you.”

Loki’s eyes that had somehow drifted closed lazily opened, he made eye contact with the other in the mirror, “Can I have it now?” he asked, biting his bottom lip. He couldn’t help but love being showered with favors from the Grandmaster, it made him feel cared for and oh so wanted.

His companion smiled, “But of course my prince.” He moved and gently took both Loki’s hands in his, placing them palm to palm with his over the top, “Close your eyes.”

Loki did as he was told, keening at the endearment. His fingers felt like they were pricked by dull needles for a minute before it was replaced by what felt like cool medal appearing from thin air, he quickly recognized it as a necklace.

“I’m going to put it on you, alright?” The Grandmaster asked, lifting it from his hands as Loki hummed his okay. The chain was thin and felt hot, Loki’s eyebrows knitted together at this, shouldn’t the metal be cool to his already warm skin?

The lavish man clipped it closed and gently pulled Loki’s hair from under it, looking in the mirror to style it so it would lay perfectly over his shoulders and frame his sweet face. He allowed himself to stare even after he was done, greedily looking over all of the others body with adoration.

The raven haired man couldn’t help but grin, “I feel you looking.” The Grandmaster merely hummed, unashamed at being caught.

“You may open your eyes.” Loki did so, blinking at the lights a moment until his vision returned and he could see himself in the mirror. The smile dropped from his face as he froze in his seat. At the end of the thin chain was a small round cage, purple light shone from the inside out. Loki now understood the heat and why it seemed to be pulsating against his chest.

Loki lifted his hand, barely letting the tips of his fingers graze the cage, “This is a.. You can’t…” He didn’t know what to say. He turned his eyes to the other form in the mirror with a far too questioning stare.

The Grandmaster crossed his arms behind his back, “it is and I can.” He stated, giving the other a small smile, “You already have so much power over me and well, any other stones on you look… inadequate.”

Loki stood, not caring that his robe fell away. If this was the only thing he wore for the rest of his life he would have no complaints. The cast out prince quickly stood before his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck, “En Dwi Gast you are unbelievable!” He pulled him into a kiss that was more a smile than anything else.

The Grandmaster returned the burning kiss with a chuckle and decided he would need to look into that matching ring soon.

End.


End file.
